


You can put some Joy up on my face

by Anriaxs



Series: NePoLaBo Oneshots [3]
Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, Vtubers - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holo5, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, NePoLaBo, No Beta we die like Rushia's pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anriaxs/pseuds/Anriaxs
Summary: Nene usually is the one to get up early, and this day was not the exception.Except that this time it's too early for anyone to be up, and the only ones in bed were Lamy and her.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy/Momosuzu Nene/Omaru Polka
Series: NePoLaBo Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	You can put some Joy up on my face

**N** ene, surprisingly, is usually the one to get up first, and this day was not an exception.

She yawned, still sleepy, after a night of games and drink, the sun wasn’t entering through the windows, which meant it was still pretty early for anyone to be up.

Pressing her head against the pillow she exhaled, thinking that maybe, she could get a bit more of sleep, probably a couple of hours.

Just as she was dozing off an arm slid off of her, she grunted, feeling the sudden cold against her back, she rolled, half-open eyes searching for the culprit, just in time to see a fluffy tail disappearing through the door.

She scoffed and turned her head with the intention to see if she was the only one in bed, she was not, Lamy was there, with her back turned on Nene, hugging a pillow, the reason for this being that their usual companion was not there.

Grunting, she carefully got into a sitting position and rubbed her tired eyes, it was far too early for this but Polka wasn’t coming back and Shishiron wasn’t in the room,to be fair that wasn’t the most unusual thing, still, she couldn’t avoid the feeling that was telling her to go see what was happening.

So, she got up, barefoot,shivering at the cold floor and walked towards the door, making sure to close it so the light wouldn’t bother Lamy.

Yawning she looked towards the living room, where a small light could be seen, deciding to follow it.

Once in the living room she spotted Polka, who was leaning against the couch, her back was tuner and couldn’t see Nene approaching.

“Omarun…”

Polka didn’t jump at the sudden, small, breathless and slightly annoying voice that greeted her, instead she just turned her head with a silly, light and fond smile.

“Hey Nenechi”

Her answer was accompanied by a hand that caressed her face, removing some messy hair from her forehead.

“I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Nene leaned against her touch, spotting the light source, one of the lights that lead tot he bathroom was still on.

“Hmmm, maybe you did”

“… Really?”

Nene just nodded.

“I’m sorry then”

Polka kissed her in the cheek as an apology.

Nene scoffed slightly and leaned even more on the fox, rubbing her face on her hand.

“It’s okay though… I was already half awake when you left”

Polka hugged her; Nene deciding to put her chin on the clowns left shoulder as the fennec exhaled.

“So… why did you got up?”

“I don’t know, I just felt like coming here”

"Hm" Nene closed her eyes, enjoying the embrance.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?”

Polka turned her head towards the couch.

“Wha...?”

Nene opened her eyes and followed those bright, feral eyes, there, sleeping in the couch was Shishiron, still in her day outfit, curled up with her two cats Shishi and Ron, sporting a messy mane and a tail between her legs.

Nene’s eye softened at the sight.

“,... She surely is”

Polka reached a hand towards the lion’s face removing some of her mane so she could see her sleeping face better and sighed, retracting her hand a bit.

“I’m a bit annoyed she isn’t sleeping with us”

“Yeah”

“...You saw Lamy right?”

“With the pillow?”

“Yep, it’s obvious she misses her”

Nene scoffed. “We all do”

“Mhm”

Both blonde girls stayed like that for a few minutes, hugging while watching their sleeping lover move around a bit, curling up even more.

"You know... I think she's tired"

Nene moved a bit, freeing herself from Polkas grasp.

"Yeah, I guess that's why she collapsed right here"

Her eyes romaed the room, finding it clean,all the trash and bottles they left the night before had disappeared, the only distinctive thing were the two trash bags near the door.

"No, I mean..."

She turned to see her companion, then focusing her eyes on Shishiron, furry ears moving down a bit.

"She's been a bit distant lately, don't you think?"

"Hmmm... now that you mention it... yeah, but that's quite normal for her and... she has been has cheerful as ever"

Polka scoffed, leaning on the back of the sofa, looking towards her, eyes shining in the almost complete obscurity of the room.

"She's always cheerful"

"So are you"

Polka rolled her eyes, sporting a small smile.

"And you too... and Lamy"

Nene huffed with laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you are right"

The stayed for a while like that, eventually Polka extended her hand and started to rub and scratch slightly Shishiron fluffy ears, enjoying how they moved from time to time.

At some point, the white lioness started to purr, enjoying the pampering.

"So... what do you think is bothering her?"

Nene eyes focused on their partner face, so peaceful.

"I... I don't know... I think, when it comes to personal issues she's always a Mystery... what do you think?"

"Uhm... I don't have any idea either... so annoying"

Polka pouted while Nene sighed, glancing towards the windows she noticed some light barely starting to color the dark sky.

It seemed they had been here more than she thought.

"Hey Omarun..."

"Why are two you up?"

A small, soft voice startled both of them, making them turn suddenly to see a slightly annoyed and very much sleepy elf.

"Ah... Lamy"

Lamy was looking at them, frowning while rubbing her sleepy eyes with one hand and her own nightgown ribbon on the other.

"Well... uh..."

Nene didn't bother answering, she wasn't even sure why she was up.

"It's too early for this" She grunted "and it's a bit cold"

"We were just talking a bit"

Lamy yawned "Let's go back to sleep"

Cute...

Lamy took Omaruns hand.

"Do you know where's Shishiron?"

"Uhm?"

"I was alone when I woke up"

"Oh?... Oh yeah, yes, yes, she's in the couch"

Nene moved a little to the side so Lamy could approach to the couch.

"Oh Shishiron..."

Lamy voice was softer than usual and Nene could see her eyes softening in a special way they only did when she was watching the feline.

Lamy caressed her face before leaning over and planting a small kiss in the corner of her mouth.

Polka had a small and soft smile at the display of affection.

Nene too had a small smile, suddenly she shivered, Lamy was right, it was a bit cold.

Looking around she took one of the blankets they usually left on the couch and put it over Shishiron and the cats, none moved.

Lamy smiled towards her and took her hand too.

"Thank you Nenechi"

Nene only smiled.

Polka interrupted with a loud yawn.

"Mhm.. sorry... you are right, it's too early, let's go back to sleep"

Lamy scoffed slightly but didn't said anything, instead decding to lead both of them back to their shared room.

As Nene walked behind them she glanced again at the couch, making a mental note to talk with the lion later.

Shishiron should really open up a bit more, but for now, a few more hours of sleep sounded good.

As they accommodated in bed, cuddling with each other, Nene last thoughts were that if she was accompanied by her lovers, they were going to be fine.

And she hoped Shishiron knew that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... another one, I think I can oficially say I'm in Hololive hell.
> 
> Hope you liked it! I wanted to try a more balanced One-Shot with more dialogue instead of the previous two.
> 
> I still have some ideas for this ship so I'll see you around, Thanks for reading!


End file.
